A Cowards Passion
by Darth Azrael
Summary: A sequel to Driving in Hummers with Vampires. Set During Sophie's training with Saint Germaine. Scatty teaches Josh some of the basics of swordplay.


Josh stumbled back and fell on his rear, Clarent falling from his grasp. He ran a hand through his sweat soaked blond hair and looked at himself in the mirror. It had only been an hour since Nicholas Flamel had given Josh the stone blade that lay within his reach, only an hour since Scatty had pulled him into Joan of Arc's mirrored training room, and he was already shaking with exhaustion. The clothes Saint Germaine had given him were soaked and stinking, and he desperately wanted a shower. He looked at his hands, they were covered in what would be very painful blisters within the next day. "Get up golden boy.", a very familiar voice said. He looked up to see Scathach, The Warrior, offering him a pale hand. He looked at her, noticing she hadn't broken a sweat yet. He grasped her hand, wincing as he did so. Scatty noticed. "Don't worry, it all turns to callous eventually.", she said, showing him her palm, indicating the toughened skin where most of his blisters were forming. "Its called fighters callous. Takes months to develop, sometimes a year.", she continued. "Oh joy. More training.", Josh said, the sarcasm in his voice thick enough to cut through. "Don't get too excited, your head might explode.", Scatty remarked, unsheathing her swords. "Right back into it huh?", Josh asked, retrieving Clarent from the floor.

"It's not that bad is it?", Scatty asked, bringing her swords into a defensive position. "No. at least I'm spending time with you.", Josh responded, bringing Clarent up into the offensive stance Scatty had taught him. He looked over The Warrior, scrutinizing her. She had forgone her combat vest and pants for a tank top and sweat pants, which hugged her lithe frame. He couldn't help but let his eyes wander. Scathach had a truly amazing body. Her muscles were clearly defined and well toned but didn't subtract from her physical beauty. Her toned chest muscles only defined her ample breasts, and it was then that he noticed how cold it was in the small room. Shaking off the distracting thoughts, he thrust forward, Scatty blocked with her left sword, bringing her right sword up to sweep at Josh's neck. Somehow, Josh was able to bring Clarent up to block the other. He felt the sword pulse as the battle continued. Josh would swing, Scatty would parry, and vice versa. As the battle raged, Josh felt something different about himself, he wasn't getting as tired as he had been when he first started. He was more aware of his surroundings. The sword seemed to be moving on its own as he ducked and dodged Scatty's attacks.

Then, Scathach came at him with an attack he'd seen her use before. The double thrust low. Clarent moved of its own accord, catching both blades and pinning them to the floor. Instinctively, he brought his foot up and rammed it between The Warrior's sword hilts, intending to kick her in the face. But with two millenniums of training, she was able to dodge the kick, letting her swords clatter to the ground, but was caught off balance by the unexpected move from the inexperienced humani. Clarent pulled Josh forward, but the teenager lost his footing after meeting no more resistance from Scatty, and ended up tripping over The Warrior and landing on top of her. After shaking his head to clear his jumbled thoughts, he noticed he was laying on top of Scathach in a very provocative way. "Sorry. You okay?", he asked, trying to conceal his blush. It was then that he noticed Scatty was blushing as well, and realized what was wrong. After having Scathach drain his aura in the hummer, Scatty had told him she drained aura's for energy, not blood. In Ojai, she had further explained that she received emotions as well, which explained the kiss he had received after she drained him. He knew that every second she was touching him, the more of his emotions he was giving her. He moved to get up, but Scathach grabbed his arms, holding him against her. "Don't", she muttered, her eyes glazed over with the lust Josh felt for her at the back of his mind, "I like this." She pulled his head closer and pressed her lips against his.

For a moment, Josh welcomed the display of emotion, running his hands through Scatty's bright red hair, their tongues swirling around in each others mouths. But as he reached out to position himself more comfortably, his hand brushed against Clarent's hilt. Like a flame racing across a wheat field, Josh's mind cleared, and he shoved himself away from her. The problem was, the emotions Josh had given her were still running strong within her. She came at him, using all her training to try and pin him again and satisfy the lust she had been given. But even with Clarent in hand, Josh knew he couldn't hold her off for long. "Scatty stop. This isn't you and you know it.", Josh said trying to calm the aroused warrior maid. "I know. But it feels incredible. It's like a hunger I _need_ to satisfy, and since it came from you, I know how to satisfy it.", she said, a seductive hint in her voice, as she stepped closer, her hips swaying, forcing Josh to grip the hilt of The Coward's Blade even tighter, to keep himself in control. "Why can't you give in golden boy, these _are _your emotions.", she said as she continued her advance, forcing Josh into a corner. "Don't get any closer.", Josh said, brandishing Clarent threateningly. Scathach just continued forward, undaunted by the only thing that could truly slay her.

"You won't hurt me Josh, I know you won't." she said, gently moving Clarent aside. But just like Josh, when she laid her hand on the sword of fire, her mind was cleared of all thoughts of lust. She blinked her grass green eyes, trying to regain her composure. She looked into Josh's dark blue eyes. "I'm sorry Josh. I didn't mean to get so out of control like that.", Scatty said, for once looking very unsure about herself. Josh let Clarent drop to the floor, where it stuck, tip first. He reached out and wrapped his arms around her in a gentle embrace. "It's alright.", he whispered into her ear. Scatty tried to pull away, for once afraid of what might be transferred to her. But she was surprised when she felt not the base lusts and passion Josh had felt during the fight, but a kind, enveloping love. She looked up, and when her grass green eyes met his dark blue ones, she knew this was what he really felt past all the teenage lust. "We all lose control sometimes.", he said gently. Scathach stood up on the tips of her toes, and again pressed her lips against his. They broke apart, and Scatty laid her head against his chest. "Golden boy, I could get used to this.", she said. "Me too.", Josh responded, placing a gentle kiss on the top of Scatty's head and wrapping his arms more tightly around The Warriors waist. And for once, The Shadow felt whole.

That is until they heard a romantic sigh and a female voice say "How adorable.", in French. Scatty and Josh's heads whipped around to see Joan leaning against the doorway, a smile on her face. Josh released Scatty, rubbing the back of his neck and trying to hide his blush. "Your sisters upstairs eating if you want some food as well.", Joan said, tilting her head toward the stairs. "Thanks, good idea." the teen said before grabbing Clarent and walking up the stairs. When the door at the top of the stairs shut, Joan looked to her best friend. "Should I ask?", she questioned. "You don't want to know.", The Warrior said. "Golden boy?", Joan asked with a laugh. "Shut up.", Scatty said, letting a small chuckle escape her lips.


End file.
